


Tinsel Trouble

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?” with Jamie and ChaseRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 28





	Tinsel Trouble

“ **Chase- thank goodness! I seem to have got myself a little, uh...tied up. Would you be a good chap and help me out of this mess? I’m afraid I can’t quite move my arms.** ” 

Chase paused in the doorway, eyes flickering from Jameson’s speech slide to the gentleman himself, sitting in the living room on the floor next to the partially decorated Christmas tree, wrapped in so much tinsel he could only see Jameson’s head and legs. Very slowly the vlogger put the two mugs of hot chocolate he had been carrying down, reaching into his pocket instead to get his phone. He had to get this on video, Jackie and Schneep would never believe him otherwise. 

“ **What- what are you- Chase, I need your help! Put that thing down!** ” 

“Oh my god,” Chase said, starting to wheeze as he tried to repress his laughter so he could hold his phone steady. “How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel? I was gone for like ten minutes Jem!” 

Jameson wriggled pathetically, trying fruitlessly to pull his arms out from the tinsel, but it was just too tight. Chase finally burst out laughing, the phone rocking in his hands. The red that Jameson flushed matched some of the sparkly garland around his body and it sent his brother in a cackling fit, the phone completely forgotten as Chase doubled over to hold his aching stomach.

“ **I was trying to untangle it- Chase Brody, I am in need of your assistance, stop laughing at me and help!** ” 

“Oh my god, Jem you- I-I can’t-I can’t oh my god-!” 

The dapper Septic huffed a defeated sigh, his embarrassed flush only growing darker as his brother wiped tears from his eyes, looked back up at Jameson, and then proceeded to laugh even harder. It did not appear Chase was going to be of any help anytime soon.


End file.
